


A Door Ajar

by HildyJ



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HildyJ/pseuds/HildyJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin waits outside Bag End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Door Ajar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://hildyj.tumblr.com/), inspired by this [beautiful art](http://cybermirror.tumblr.com/post/108646074454) by CyberMirror.

The others had gone on ahead to The Green Dragon to pay the owner the cost of stabling their ponies overnight. But, Thorin thought as he crossed his arms, they might as well have saved a 14th share of that expense.

Because Bilbo Baggins was not coming on their quest after all. Thorin should have ignored the wizard’s council and stayed on the East-West road, instead of stopping off at the home of some gentlehobbit. This detour had been a complete waste of what little time they had left before Durin’s Day. All Thorin had got out of his visit was a bowl of soup and a soft bed for the night. And no burglar.

He shifted on the firm bench, the leather of his coat creaking with the movement. As he looked down at his feet, he saw that his heavy boots had left behind deep impressions in the dewy grass. The hobbit would know that Thorin had been sitting here for some time. But what did it matter? Because Thorin was not waiting for…for anything. He was just taking advantage of a moment of peace before setting off for several months on the road with 12 dwarves and that wizard. And no hobbit.

He closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the sun and the quiet for moment, as he thought back to the evening before, to his first meeting with the hobbit. When he had first set eyes on Master Baggins, he had been…surprised. Because Thorin could not deny that Bilbo Baggins was attractive. In his own hobbity sort of way. A lovely face, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, even evidence of some quick wit. But soft. Much too soft. And no use at all on a real quest across Middle-earth.

_CREAK_

Thorin whipped his head around, expecting to see sleep-ruffled curls poking out from behind the green door. Perhaps Bilbo had regretted his decision. Perhaps Thorin had convinced him with his passionate words last night. Perhaps he had been tempted by… 

But there was no one. The door hadn’t been shut properly and now stood ajar, the darkness from within the hill a sharp contrast to the morning sunlight outside.

He took two steps and stood in front of the open door. His ears pricked up, hoping to make out the sound of large feet padding around inside, of a kitchen stove being lit up for breakfast. But there was nothing to be heard but the tentative song of a bird waking up in the tree above him.

Thorin pulled the door closed, making sure that it was fastened properly and not likely to blow open again with a sudden gust of wind. He would at least leave Bilbo Baggins with the certainty of being safe in his own home.

He could hear the clip-clopping of several ponies coming up the path behind him, but his eyes stayed fixed on the green wood in front of him. For some reason, he wanted to remember this shade of colour, wanted to recall the details of the wood grain. 

Perhaps it’s for the best that I will never see the hobbit again, he thought as he slowly brushed a hand over the door, again making sure that it was securely shut before he turned around and left Bag End behind him.


End file.
